


Supernatural Smut

by castielwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Smut, Witch Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwrites/pseuds/castielwrites
Summary: I want to pretend I never made this, this app kinda scares me too and I know nothing bout what I write really only things for wattpad
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. ✨Samwena✨

**Author's Note:**

> I want to pretend I never made this, this app kinda scares me too and I know nothing bout what I write really only things for wattpad

Sam sat in an older bar in Lawrence, Kansas it was 8:30 P.M and so far Sam had only had 2 beers he was still sober not even close to buzzed a familiar face walked into the bar and smirked at him lightly her firey red hair bounced up and down as she walked towards him she had on a black lace dress a moon necklace daggled down as she walked the sound of her heels clicking echoed some men started to stare at Rowena but she found her way right next to Sam

"Rowena?" sam asked confused "what are you doing here?" he asked her 

"Coming to retrieve you, Samuel" 

Sam looked confused "Why is it that important?" he asked her lightly as he took a sip of his beer 

"I think you'll find it very important" she whispered lightly 

he sighed "just let me-"

Rowena took the beer finishing it he looked at her she shook her head "poor taste Samual" she grumbled and murmured more Rowena paid sams tab and tool him to a hotel that looked fancy 

sam felt otherly confused "Really Rowena what are we doing here"

"patience, you'll see" she groaned 

she walked him inside "MacLeod," Rowena told a man at the desk

"right this way" he lead them to a sweet 

sam looked so lost Rowena took him inside closing the door 

when they got in the room Rowena leaned up on her tippy toes she kissed Sams's lips. Sam felt shocked but eased into the kiss he slowly pulled away '...." he had no time to say anything more before Rowena slammed her lips against his again she didn't care anymore about hidden emotions about what anyone thought she just wanted Sam Winchester in her bed now 

Sam parted her lips with his tongue he slammed her back into the wall and as if it were insistent she wrapped her legs around him it felt for moments that he was choking her with his tongue he pulled away but gave her no moment to breathe he took over to the bed and set her down he quickly unzipped the back of her dress and she took it off her necklace landed perfectly between her cleavage he was hungry for her she ordered him to strip he undid he her bra and stared her breast Rowena pressed her body up against sams harshly her stared down he was growing aroused by the sight of her he pushed her back on to the bed and slipped off her panties she took off her boxers seeing him getting harder Rowena was egar and was wet he kissed her for a moment and then kissed her neck he gave her multiple hickeys, his. he wanted to show everyone she was he kissed down her neck to her breast going on to a trail for treasure he slowly made his way to her clit he placed a kiss and slowly teasing licked her folds "S--Sam" she moaned loudly "more" he laughed lightly but refused to give her what she wanted her he slipped his fingers into her warm clit rubbed in circles slowly Rowena continued to moan his name in pleasure "Oh god" she breathed out as he took his fingers out of her he licked them

Sam smirked and finally licked strips of her clit he loved her taste her moans for him. he in no way was afraid to move deeper in "Please.." she moaned out 

"As you wish" he whispered his hot breath lied again her neck he was going to have to work this he wanted it as bad as she did he was extremely aroused he waited thought he placed to fingers in her widening her up until he could fit 4 he centered himself and slowly eased his cock into her she felt the stretching and moaned loudly he was trying to take it slow but all her head was "faster" escape her lips he moved faster and moved until he found her g spot he worked her hard and fast the quick paste made her let out a scream "SAM!" "im-im almost" he grabbed her ass and it sent her an on a spiral she couldn't help it anymore she meet her climax and exploded sam was still hard but pulled out of her Rowena hadn't relaxed she still had these overwhelming sensations she got him out and looked at his throbbing cock it was her time to pleasure him she got someone he knew they were both sweaty but she didn't care she stroked his cock getting him to his full potential she licked his tip-off putting him in her mouth he shivered tensing up she could taste herself she sucked him until he cummed into her mouth she swallowed by the end they laid in the bed in each other's arms "that was a long time coming "


	2. Gabriel x Sam x Rowena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena's dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know nothing-
> 
> Warning: Smut, Wet dream, Drinking, threesome, 
> 
> Characters in the dream are not supposed to be realistic

Rowena was Tipsy and had a headache She and the boys had a few too many drinks that night. She got up "I think I'm m gonna sleep this off" she yawned looking at Sam, Gabriel, and drunken passed out Dean

"Oh okay Rowena" Sam giggled he wasn't as far gone as Dean cause well Sam stuck to beer and Dean to Whiskey and Gabe was sober still Rowena walked into her room and passed out 

-Dream- 

"Hey Rowena," Sam said walking over to her shirtless

"Samuel, why are you in my dream?" Rowena was a bit flustered as she stood up 

"Because I know what you want" he grabbed her wrist but not roughly it felt real like it was Sam grabbing her 

"And what do I want," she said looking up feeling guilty 

"Me" Sam smirked looking down at her and watched her start blushing "or I wrong" 

"Your not..." She looked at his hand as he eases his grip

"Yeah I know I wasn't" he reached and touched her face softly and ran his finger under her chin till he pulled her in 

"Sam aren't you with Gabriel..." Rowena looked away not knowing why she cared but she did

"Yes but don't you want him too," he said looking over as the angel came in he smirked 

"I do," she mumbled looking at Gabriel in the door who had a sucker in his mouth 

"Well then why don't we give you what you want" he unzipped her dress and looked at her for consent to fully take it off she nodded and he smirked taking it off and in doing his jeans he looked at Gabe who was stripping himself "this so gonna be fun" he reached back and I clipped Rowena bra and slipped off her underwear gazing her body 

Rowena smirked and reached over pulling down Sam's boxers he smirked as her eyes widened "you like what you see?" he asked as she nodded

Gabe came over behind sam Sam kissed him aggressively before turning and doing the same to Rowena he pushed her against the wall slipped his fingers in her clit to stretch her out a bit before he tried to slip in Rowena moaned "Is that all you got Samuel?" She said he slipped in and she bit her lip before kissing him as sam kissed back trying to find a steady paste until she ordered him to move faster "Yes ma'am" he moved faster until she let a moan Gabriel kissed her and smirked he got a kink out of watching them Sam pulled out after getting Rowena close sweaty to let Gabriel take over Rowena took a deep breath before the other man pushed his way in Gabriel wasn't afraid to go fast with her let's just say they'd hooked up a few times "Gabriel" she moaned a bit "I'm close" with those words Gabriel picked up the pace When Rowena was about to orgasm she woke up Real-life "Ro..." Sam stood awkwardly Gabriel laughing his ass off "what uh what were you dreaming off" he gulped "No-nothing" she shook her head and turned away weirdly "Oh my she's embarrassed" Gabriel joked Rowena glared "Maybe we should give her a minute" turned and walked out with Gabriel "Bloody hell" rowena rubbed her head 


End file.
